Mirumoto Kyoshiro
Mirumoto Kyoshiro was a courtier, duelist, and magistrate of the Dragon Clan. His Sworn Enemy was Doji Iza, Doji Iza (Torn Asunder flavor) but he eventually married with her. Sister's Death Kyoshiro had a younger sister who fell in love with a Crane. Kyoshiro did all he could to ensure that his sister and her beloved could be together. The Crane’s older sister, Doji Iza, was intent on seeing to it that her brother was elevated to a higher station and arranged his marriage to a high-ranking Imperial. But Iza misunderstood the depth of his feelings for the Dragon and the two of them succumbed to youthful passion, taking their lives so that they might be reincarnated together. Iza desired to restore peace between the families, but Kyoshiro could not let it go. He was sent to the Colonies by his father in hopes of tempering his rage. Dark Worship, by Shawn Carman Colonies In 1198 Kyoshiro was sent to Miryoku no Shima, an estate that belonged to both the Dragon and Crane. Kitsuki Jakuei, hatamoto of the island, quickly added Kyoshiro to the honor guard there. Jakuei, his yojimbo Mirumoto Reiyu, and Kyoshiro moved to the Aerie, where they met a recently arrived Crane delegation formed by Kakita Kazan, his yojimbo Daidoji Kenshi, and his nemesis Doji Iza, who was given permission to inspect the text kept by Jakuei's predecessor. Scenes from the Empire, Part 21, by Yoon Ha Lee, Robert Denton, and Shawn Carman Seeking Vengeance Iza moved to the Second City to conduct negotiations with the Mantis, and Kyoshiro followed suit. His charje Jakuei had agreed to release him from his obligations to him, and so Kyoshiro was under his own guidance, seeking how to defeat his nemesis. He reported to his superior Kitsuki Fujimura that he had petitioned the Ivory Court for an exhibition duel between Iza and himself, in celebration of the Colonial Governor Otomo Suikihime's return to her position. Kyoshiro expected a skilled Crane would champion Iza, and once he defeated the duelist, she would lose faith in herself, one step closer to being the woman he could defeat. Scenes From the Empire 37, by Robert Denton, Nancy Sauer, and Seth Mason Kolat Kolat Conspiracy Approached Kyoshiro had failed to in his vengeance to Iza, and in his rage he killed Doji Masachika, who had delivered with open glee the news that Doji Iza was reassigned to the Empire. Shortly after he was met by Togashi Korimi, who deliver a message from the Abbot. Scenes From the Empire 43, by C Thomas Hand and Maxime Lemaire Master Chrysanthemum In 1199 Kyoshiro willingly joined the Kolat conspiracy European Championships – Story Selections: The Kolat Master 2 as Master Chrysanthemum, assuming control of the Kolat's operations within the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. European Championships: The Kolat Master 2 (Storyline Tournament) Isawa Tanaken, caretaker of the Temple of Dark Fortunes, had introduced him to the monk Tsukete, the former Susumu Naishi. Kyoshiro accepted his proposal, to become Kolat Master and marry Iza to assume control of a key district of the Imperial City. Kyoshiro believed that a man would endure only if he controlled his own destiny. The Soul of Man (The New Order flavor) Married In 1200 Kyoshiro married with Doji Iza in a ceremony presided by the Abbot, and they were appointed as co-governors of the Chuushin District of Toshi Ranbo, a district which saw more traffic than any other because of its location and its control allowed direct access to the Imperial Bureaucracy. External Links * Mirumoto Kyoshiro (Torn Asunder) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Magistrates Category:Kolat Masters